


It's Always Been You

by ErsoAwkward



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hanahaki Disease, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErsoAwkward/pseuds/ErsoAwkward
Summary: Wow that sucked. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!-Rei





	It's Always Been You

_**Eren** _

I know I'm in trouble when I start coughing up flowers.

It's not like I wasn't expecting it. I'm in love with my _straight_ best friend. Not to mention said friend _**had a girlfriend**_. I've never had a chance.

So, here I sit, with a bag of bloody flowers. Lavender roses. Love at first sight. How could it not have been? Levi is absolutely gorgeous, with his stormy blue eyes and amazing personality. I'm head over heels.

There's a knock on my bedroom door, jerking me back to the present.

"Come in."

Levi pokes his head into the room, so used to the mess he disregards the bags on the floor.

"Hey Eren, I'm leaving for Petra's to pick her up for our date. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"No, I'll be fine."

Levi looks at me weird. "Ok..."

Levi closed the door, and I wait until I hear the front door close to burst into sobs.

"God, I'm such an idiot."

I starts to cough and run to grab a bag, blood and roses falling from my mouth. Cries rack my body again as I curl in on myself.

"Why me? Why me?"  
\----------------------------------------------

_**Levi** _

I've been hearing hard, seemingly painful coughs from Eren's room lately. Every time I ask him about it he says nothing's wrong and not to worry but I can't help but think it's something big.

One day, I'm cleaning Eren's room while he makes dinner, and find black trash bags filled with blood and purple flowers.

"Eren!" I call, and he almost immediately shows up at the doorway, too preoccupied with drying the dish in his hand to notice what I'm holding.

"What did you ne-"

He looks up, and terror flashes over his features.

"What the fuck is this."

"Flowers."

I raise an eyebrow and he blurts out, "I have hanahaki."

His eyes widen and he covers his mouth.

"How long?"

"It's been a month. I have one more at best."

"Who is she?" He looks hurt for a moment before answering me. "She's two years older than me. And she's in our class."

"Have you told her?" I ask.

"No."

"Why not."

"It would tear her apart."

"I think she should know."  
\------------------------------------------

**_Eren_ **

My voice trembles as I answer his questions, but that last statement stopped my speech altogether.

"Levi?"

"Hm?"

"It's you. It's always been you."

His expression flickers, and for a moment he looks like he's going to cry. But the expression fades quickly and he turns on his heel, walking through the door and out of the house. The door slams and I collapse to my knees, too numb to cry. I wish he would've yelled at me, told me to leave. It would've hurt ten times less.

  
~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~

  
That night, Levi walks through the front door and straight to my room, sitting next to me on the floor and flings his arms around me.

"I'm sorry Eren. I'm so, so, sorry." He sobs into my chest and I hold him while he whispers how sorry he is.

"It's ok." I say, hiding my sadness with a smile. "It's not your fault."  
\------------------------------------------ _ **Levi**_  
 _Two Years Later_

"Hey little shit. How's it going? I've been pretty ok lately. Petra broke up with me last month and went back to West Virginia or wherever the hell she was from. Hanji's been getting a little better since you, um... left. Mikasa still won't talk to me. Armin doesn't either. It's all my fault isn't it? God, I miss you. I'll see you later little shit...."

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that sucked. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!
> 
> -Rei


End file.
